Kendoll
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: James has a crush on Kendall and buys a sexy doll that's based off how Kendall looks. James is scared that Kendall knows. Porn with a plot bottom!James / oneshot / Kames fanfic (its been a while so?)


_Kendoll_

[ _Section One – Purchase_ ]

James puffed his lip out while he scrolled through the list of toys being displayed on the computer. His index and middle finger moved from the bottom to the top of the mousepad while he watched scrolled with boredom. He grunted in frustration.  
Carlos looked up from his own laptop; he was sitting over on his own bed which was pressed to the wall opposite James'. He stared at the clearly bored yet frustrated looking brunet on the other bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asked with concern. James' eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"Y-Yeah- of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be ahhaaha~~" His voice wavered as he terribly lied. Carlos put his own laptop down and crossed his arms.

"What is it? What did you see?" Carlos asked. James' entire face lit up in a bright, deep red that make Carlos even more curious than he originally was.

"N-Nothing- I didn't see anything," James said with a nervous shake of his head. He stood up slowly and closed his laptop. He held the deice to his chest and swallowed thickly. "I- I'll be back in a sec. I just gotta do something." He said before quickly shuffling out of the room.  
If this were any other situation, Carlos would have pushed to see what James had seen. Though there was something about the level of embarrassment James had displayed that made him think otherwise.

James walked through the crib with the laptop very tightly pressed to his chest. He looked around and then saw Kendall and Logan debating something on the couch. James blushed even darker; he could feel the burning on his face. The others were caught up in the conversation, barley even noticing James. He took advantage of being unnoticed by trying to tip toe around the table. Unfortunately, he was not as stealthy as he original thought he was.  
He stubbed his toe on the dining table's leg and hissed greatly. He almost dropped the laptop. He wobbled away from the table and closed his eyes. He whimpered at the pain.

"A-Ahh- happy thoughts happy thoughts-" he grumbled. Kendall and Logan looked up to try and see what all the sudden noise was.

"James? Are you okay?" Kendall asked as he quickly ran over to see if his best friend was alright. James grunted and opened his teary eyes. His big toe was pulsating with burning pain from the small injury.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine man. I'm just really busting to go to the toilet." He stuttered as he tried to walk past. Kendall looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"With your laptop?" He asked monotonously. James blinked and looked down at the device he had been gripping so tightly. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah- I just- need to check my emails. God, why is everyone so nosey today," James scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kendall stepped back and looked James up and down.

"Uh- yeah whatever man. I'm not gonna question it." Kendall was clearly suspicious of the laptop, which made James even more nervous. He knew he had to think of a better excuse than what he had originally said.

"What? Is a dude not allowed to masturbate to porn anymore?" James said quickly. He realised that his excuse wasn't necessary as soon as it left his mouth. Kendall blushed lightly and looked over at Logan, who was on his phone ignoring the two conversing about the laptop. He looked back at James and cleared his throat.

"N-No… you are. Sorry for interrupting you." Kendall said as he stepped to the side. He kind of frowned a little bit. "Go ahead."

James nodded and roughly passed Kendall. He quickly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He sat on the toilet and huffed. He opened the laptop and typed in his password. He looked down at the screen and bit his lip.

On the screen was a picture of a sex doll that strongly resembled Kendall. It was named _'The Knightly Kendoll'._ The name was a bit ridiculous, but the doll however, was not. It was one that had Kendall's face printed onto it. It was clearly a blow-up doll. He started reading the description closely. The doll was clearly for a female user. It had a thick dildo protruding from the crotch of the doll. The dildo was a 'g-spot massager' that vibrated according to the toy's description. James bit his lip more.  
Would it be wrong of him to purchase a sex doll of his best friend? Would it be gay? Is it creepy that he's even considering buying it? He checked to see if perhaps he had mistaken the dolls appearance for someone else. The description spoke about how it was based off the lead singer of Big Time Rush. James didn't even have time to be jealous enough to point out how wrong they are about Kendall being the lead singer as he was too busy adding the product to his cart.

He stared at the items he had added to his cart. I chewed the inside of his cheek before selecting _'purchase items'._ He blushed and held his breath as the order was processed. He then closed the laptop when it was approved. He looked around and stood up. He could hardly believe he had just done that.  
James walked out of the bathroom with a red, slightly sweaty face. The bathroom was a bit stuffy and warm due to the lack of ventilation in there. Kendall looked up and got the wrong idea when he saw his best friend exit the room as it looked like he had just finished himself off. Kendall looked to the side and grunted. James felt a stab in his chest- he suddenly became worried Kendall somehow knew.

[ _Section Two – Delivery_ ]

James received a confirmation email the next day saying the package had been posted and was on its way. When he had woken up to see the email on his phone he was initially confused. He had no idea what he had ordered. Then he remembered and tossed his phone to the end of his bed.  
He could barely believe he had actually bought the doll. He didn't even know when or how he would use it. James wasn't unfamiliar to having things inside him, as whenever he masturbated to the thought of Kendall he usually felt the need to insert something. He was kind of unsure about the doll though.

James continued with his day like normal. Everything seemed fine. Except for some reason, Kendall wasn't talking to him. This is when he begun to worry. He worried that Kendall somehow knew. Especially because he was bluntly ignoring him too. James felt out of place and his chest ached at the thought of Kendall never speaking to him again because of some stupid sex doll he probably won't even be able to properly use.

James was sitting on the couch playing a video game with Carlos when Kendall walked into the room. James looked up nervously. Kendall crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak. James felt himself freeze. Kendall looked like he was about to say something.  
And that something looked as if it was going to be important based on how Kendall stood there. Then Kendall looked at Carlos. He shook his head and turned around; leaving the living space and James in questioning guilt. He knew that Kendall somehow knew what he had bought. He had to think of a way to apologise. Or some kind of lie that would make it seem less creepy.

[ _Section Three – Confession_ ]

A few more days had passed, and James had managed to forget he had even ordered anything offline. He was sitting at the table messing around with funny filters on a photography app in his smartphone when he heard something thump on the table. The guy who had been solidly ignoring and avoiding him for the past few days was sitting on the edge of the table. Kendall pulled his knees up and rested his feet on the chair. The side of his body faced James. The brunet looked up at his friend with concern.

"Dude are you okay?" James asked nervously. He assumed Kendall was ready to confront him about how weird he is for buying the _kendoll._

"I need to talk to you." Kendall's voice was harsh, stubborn, and serious. James gulped and locked his phone.

"Then talk man hahaha you know how it is between us friends- haha always sharing secrets and talking and stuff. You can trust me." James said in an unsure voice. Kendall frowned at how flaky he sounded. Kendall pursed his lips and looked around.

"Not here," he said as he got off the table and stood up. He smoothed his clothes out and looked back at James. He looked down then at the door. "Come on," he said before walking off. James stared at Kendall's back. James thought about how Kendall perhaps wanted to discuss this embarrassing matter somewhere the others won't overhear.

James stood up and pushed his chair in before following Kendall out the door. He followed Kendall to Kendall's desired private space. James kind of followed with a dark blush. He was thinking about what he could say to defend himself. Then he gulped and stared up at the back of Kendall's head. That was when he figured the best way out of this would be to be straight up with his friend and tell the truth. Kendall has always liked the truth from everyone, since he usually tells everyone else the truth.

Kendall led James up onto the roof of the Palmwoods Hotel. The door creaked as it opened and it hit James' nerves. He played with the hem of his T-Shirt and followed Kendall nervously. Kendall put a brick in the door to stop it from opening. He walked out and over to the side of the building. He looked over the side then leaned forwards.  
Fear struck James and he stood there in shock. Kendall wasn't going to- he wasn't- was he? James quickly ran over, his voice suddenly not working. Kendall then sat down as if he wasn't intentionally worrying James. Which he really wasn't. Kendall sat down on the edge of the 3 story building with his hands placed by his sides. He looked back at James. The expression on his face made James stumble a bit. Kendall looked both sad and happy in one moment and it made a lot of confusing feelings swell inside James' chest.

"Come and sit down," Kendall said with a sigh. "Its like back at home."

James reluctantly walked over to sit next to Kendall. He slowly and very carefully sat down. He then dangled his legs over the side of the hotel like Kendall was. It was mid-afternoon, so there was a gentle breeze blowing against their faces. It was calming.

"See?" Kendall said in a gentle voice. "Just like home." James nodded and released a happy little grunt to further express his agreement.

"Yeah…" James thought back to when him and Kendall would sit on the roof of their houses and look out at the city. It always felt nice to them. Relaxing. It was like they were looking down at the world. The two of the together. "So… what did you want to talk about?" James reluctantly asked in a low voice. He was even more nervous than he was before.

"James… I…" Kendall sounded hesitant, which worried James. "I know…" He said in a small voice. James' breath hitched out of fear. He felt frozen and stiff and his stomach practically dropped off the side of the Palmwoods.

"You know..?" James hated himself for trying to get Kendall to finish the sentence. He figured it was best to have him finish so he could throw himself off the side of the building already.

"I know we're best friends and all… but… I can't take it anymore. It hurts man." Kendall said in an obviously pained voice. James' fear of whatever Kendall was confronting him with subsided because he became very worried.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Dude what's wrong?" James asked as he shuffled closer to Kendall. He leaned forwards a bit so he could look closer at Kendall's face.

Kendall hesitated. He looked at James and his heart swelled. So he turned his head so that he was looking out in the distance. "I really like you dude." He grunted.

"I like you too man," James obliviously stated. "I won't hate you for whatever's wrong." He said when he realised the expression on Kendall's face meant that he didn't like whatever it was that James had said. Kendall shook his head.

"No dude that's the thing." Kendall sighed heavily. "I like you. Like- have a thing for you." Kendall grunted. "I want to be with you. But I know you're not like that and you're not interested in me like at all- I've seen how you are with girls and you watch porn and stuff like I don't even stand a chance." Kendall's ramble made James' heart break. He realised what was happening. It clicked. He shook his head and put his arm over Kendall's shoulders.

"Shut up." Was all James said before he pressed his lips tightly to Kendall's. Initially, Kendall was shocked, and he didn't know how to respond.

[ _Section Four – The Knightly Kendoll_ ]

Kendall had confessed to James a week ago, and they had decided to take things steady. Things were going pretty smoothly for the two of them. James had completely forgotten about the doll he was thirsting after, since soon he would be able to have the real Kendall Knight.

Then one morning while absently checking for mail, he saw it.

The discreetly delivered package from an online source. It had been mailed to James and it made him begin to sweat. He remembered what he had bought and he clutched it to his chest. Not out of excitement, but out of fear that someone else might get a hold of it. He gulped and quickly ran up to the room, forgetting the rest of the mail.  
James ran into the crib, past everybody and into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut then looked at the package. He was sweating and panicking and didn't know what to do. He crouched down and kneeled on the floor. He ripped the package open and gasped a little. There it was. Looking all perfect in its fresh packaging. A Kendoll, delivered right to his home. He gulped.

Carlos knocked on the door to the room he and James share. James sat up straight and the real panic started. He wasn't thinking much when he had purchased the toys. Carlos always looks through his stuff- there was no doubt that he would find the doll. James looked around in a dazed panic.

"Y-Yes?" James stuttered nervously.

"Hey are you okay?" Carlos' voice asked from the other side of the door. James swallowed very thickly and kicked the box under his bed.

"uh- ahaha I'm just- I'm not feeling well." James chuckled nervously. Carlos slowly opened the door and looked down at the floor James was now sitting on.

"Aw no dude really?" Carlos whined as he walked in and flopped onto his bed. James was suddenly very aware of the secret he had in his room. His face burnt up and his skin became clammy.

"Y-yeah.." James nodded and crawled over to his bed. He sat on it and shyly looked down. Carlos frowned with worry before getting up and sitting on the bed beside James. He gently pressed the back of his hand to James' forehead and he pouted.

"Damn dude… You really are burning up. What a shame… we were supposed to see that movie tonight." Carlos sounded disappointed, which made James feel a bit upset. He had completely forgotten that Carlos was dragging everyone to the premiere of this new movie Jennifer was in. No one really knew which Jennifer it was, but he was excited therefore everyone was obligated to go. James looked off to the side. He had accidentally made up the best excuse ever for himself.

"Ah yeah… I'm sorry man," he faked a cough. "I think I should stay here in bed so I can get better." His face was still rather heated from his embarrassment of an object no one had seen or known about. He figured since everyone was going to be out of the apartment, he should use his free time to play with the doll since he wasn't legitimately sick in the first place.

Later on, the time for everyone to leave finally came. James managed to make his temperature rise again so he could trick Kendall's mum into letting him stay. It was time for everyone to head to the show. James couldn't be any more excited to finally be left alone to have fun with his toy. Everyone was going to be out for hours, and he had nothing to be afraid of.  
Once he heard the door close and lock, he knew it was time. He left the door to his bedroom open so he would be able to hear anyone if the door were to open again. He pulled out the doll then frowned. It took him a while to comfortably blow the doll up. Once it was ready quite some time had passed.

James stared blankly at the inflated doll in his hands. The dildo was poking out and was pretty much ready. He felt like he was holding a pool toy with an adult toy in the middle of it. He frowned.  
It looked nothing like what it did on the site. He was disappointed. Also because it didn't look anything like Kendall at all. He shrugged and threw the toy onto his bed. Just because it didn't look like him didn't mean he couldn't imagine it.

James took off all of his clothes and he breathed slowly. He then sat on his bed with his back leaning against the wall. This is when he begun working on himself.  
He covered his fingers in lube and started to tease his own hole. He then used his other hand to stroke at his penis. Once he figured that he was hard enough, he begun properly preparing himself.

James had also bought a fresh bottle of lube and an anal vibrator along with the sex doll. He grunted at how horny he was getting the more he thought about Kendall. He wanted to feel Kendall inside him. He turned on the small vibrator and ran it up and down his hard cock. The sensation of feeling it vibrate on him made him shudder and release a few whimpered moans. He then smoothed the vibrator down to his hole, in which he pressed it in and moaned loudly. His back arched and he started to push and pull the vibrator in and out of his hole.  
James opened his watery eyes and looked over at the doll. He was too aroused to care about whether it looked like Kendall or not. He grunted and pulled the small vibrator out since the dildo on that doll was longer and thicker.  
He stroked up and down his hard, throbbing dick while his other hand fumbled with the vibrating part of the doll. He managed to turn it on and he licked his lips slowly. He smeared a bit of precum down his dick as he moved to straddle the doll.  
Seeing the doll made him feel weird. It was meant to be Kendall but it wasn't. It felt wrong of him. He still shuffled up with his spread legs though. He poured a bit of lube over the doll's dick and sighed.

He looked down and held onto the dildo. He lined it up with his own hole and crouched a bit before he begun lowering himself down. He whimpered and closed his eyes at the feeling of the vibrating dildo poking at his hole. James' face contorted with pleasure the more he lowered himself. After a few slides of his ass over the fake cock, he managed to comfortably sit down. The dildo vibrated along his insides and it made his back arch as he cried out with pleasure.  
James shuddered as the amazing sensation of a thick vibrating dick shot through him. It made him roll his hips instinctively; which was the best thing he could have done at that moment. He was stroking his cock while riding the dildo and it made him moan loudly. James' jaw was slack and his eyes were lidded as his whole body felt amazing. Every time the tip of the dildo brushed his prostate he would shiver and moan Kendall's name. He arched forwards and pumped his dick while riding back and forth.

[ - ]

Kendall felt panicked when he stood in the cinema. He couldn't feel his phone or wallet in his pocket. He pursed his lips and explained that he was gonna shout snacks for everybody. Carlos was disappointed, but he was excited when Kendall said he would quickly run home to retrieve his money for the snacks.  
Kendall rushed home as fast as possible so that he would make it back in time for the beginning of the movie. He caught a taxi home and then ran through the Palmwoods to get up to the crib as fast as possible. He barged through the door and started looking around.

Kendall paused when he could hear the distinctive sound of pleasure from one of the bedrooms. He knew James was home alone since he had apparently been feeling sick.  
James was unaware Kendall had arrived home since he was too close to his climax to focus on any sounds he heard throughout the apartment.

James' back was arched and he was grinding himself down onto the dildo beneath him when Kendall had pushed the door open fully. At first Kendall was furious as he thought it was someone else, but then he realised it was a doll. He crossed his arms and stood at the door.  
After a few moments of hearing James' sexy moans and realising James wasn't going to respond, he sighed and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat loudly and James' jolted. He gasped and held onto the doll. He slowly turned his head around to look at Kendall. He swallowed thickly in an attempt to ease his nerves.

"K-Kendall- what- what are you doing here- I thought—" James nervously stuttered as he sat on the dolls cock in shock.

"Is that a sex doll?" Kendall asked as he strutted into the room. His hands moved to his hips as he looked down to the object James was riding. He frowned at the hair and the facial features. It was obviously meant to resemble Kendall.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were so horny? I would have helped you out." Kendall said with a sly chuckle, causing James to blush furiously.

"D-dude- get out- this is so embarrassing-!" James exclaimed when the situation finally dawned on him.

"How about instead of be going out, you get off?" Kendall asked as he begun slowly taking off his clothes. James blushed furiously. He looked at the _Kendoll,_ then at Kendall.

"Wh-what do you mean-I- but we're not like-" James stuttered as he had no idea how to respond.

"Can't I pretend to be the doll?" Kendall took off all his clothes which made James blush even harder. His eyes automatically looked down. Seeing Kendall hard was stupidly surprising.

James was in a state of confliction. He looked down at his own cock and realised he had no other option with how horny he is. He decided to just deal with the embarrassing consequences later.  
He slowly moved his hips upwards. He couldn't help but whine greedily as the dildo pulled out of his asshole. His muscles tried to clench around the thickness that left him, and he had never felt emptier. Kendall watched hungrily from where he stood by the bed. He bit his bottom lip and thought about how desperate he was to be inside James.

They stared at each other in a thick silence. The silence made them both feel choked and awkward and defiantly embarrassed. Kendall looked over at James' body. He was sweating and flushed and he looked so lewd and horny it made Kendall's erection throb. James looked up at Kendall, and there was a hungry look in his green eyes that made James tingle and whimper.  
He grabbed Kendall by the hips and pulled him onto his lap. He grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. Suddenly, they were heatedly making out while grabbing for whatever skin they could reach. Their hands blindly glided over each other's bodies while their lips moved fast. Tongues clashed and they felt desperate to feel all of each other.  
The doll was knocked off the bed and neither of them cared. The only thing that currently mattered was how much of each other they could feel in what seemed like a little yet infinite amount of time.

Kendall eventually got off James' lap because their dicks rubbed against one another and he had decided he was too horny to wait for James to move. He moved onto the bed and pulled James' hot body into the centre. He then grunted and held James' dick in his hand. He as impressed with the girth in his lanky hand. He blushed and begun giving him some slow strokes.  
James' head instantly tilted back and he released a really shaky moan. He grunted and looked up at Kendall.

"That- Kendall- ah-~" He moaned louder. Kendall smirked. He wanted to play with James. He wanted to tease him to see what other lewd noises could come from that pretty mouth of his. He stroked James' cock a few times before deciding he couldn't handle not being inside the pretty boy.

Kendall pulled James' legs up. He held onto his thighs then looked down. He smirked at how James' hole fluttered from being loosened from the dildo.

"I wish I had gotten in before that damn doll," Kendall grunted. He then sighed and bowed his head. "Dude- you got any condoms?" Kendall asked in an embarrassed voice. James then feared that Kendall would get distracted and not want to continue with the sex. He suddenly didn't care about whether they had one or not. Even if they did, he didn't want to get up and look for it. James sat up and switched their positions around.

"dude-?" Kendall exclaimed.

James grunted and climbed onto Kendall's lap once the blond was laying on his back. He sat there and shook his head.

"Don't need one. Doesn't matter." James' face was flushed and cum was already beginning to ooze out of his circumcised cock. It was clear to Kendall that James wasn't messing around. James held himself up by holding onto Kendall's chest with one hand. His other hand was holding onto Kendall's dick; this action made Kendall moan because he was finally being touched there.

Then that was when James slammed his hips down over Kendall's dick. Kendall's back arched off the bed and he yelled James' name out in pleasure. His hands moved to James' thighs and he squeezed down.  
James could feel Kendall's hot cock in his ass and it made him moan breathlessly. He looked down with his eyelids hanging over half of his eyes. He could barley bring himself to look at Kendall because the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

"You're- you're filling me up so good…" James whined and wriggled his hips. Kendall's hands smoothed up to hold those hips of his.

"Y- you feel so good-" Kendall grunted in return. He wasn't expecting James to feel so slick and tight and hot. James' muscles clenched down on Kendall's dick and it made Kendall moan pathetically. He then closed his eyes and held onto James' hips firmly. He then thrusted upwards as hard as possible.

James' back snapped into an arch and his head flung backwards. He released a wavering cry of Kendall's name and multiple breath filled moans. He panted and stared down at Kendall with wide, needy eyes. James begun rocking his hips back and forth. He tried to grind Kendall's dick over that special spot again.

"So greedy and selfish," Kendall grunted as he sat up. He still held onto James' hips; only this time he thrusted upwards multiple times. Every time he thrust against a certain angle inside of James, James' muscles would tighten and clamp down on Kendall's dick. Kendall moaned and panted James' name whenever this happened because the grinding sensation over his needy cock brought him closer and closer to orgasm. James however was whining and moaning like a slut because every time Kendall would thrust up like he did, he would always manage to hit James' sweet spot.  
James whined whenever his prostate was abused because it felt like millions of satisfying scratches on the itchiest bite he had ever felt. Each time Kendall's cock filled him he would cry with hot need. He then wrapped his arms around Kendall and tried to grind himself downwards to feel even more of the wonderful sensations Kendall would bless him with.

James then felt a rush of intense tingling. Every nerve within his body was exploding. He couldn't handle it anymore. He buried his face in Kendall's sweaty neck and bit down hard; which resulted in Kendall moaning loudly and fucking James even harder.  
There was a sudden burst of relief down in James' lower body. He whimpered and cried out as his body shuddered with how intense everything felt. He shivered and held onto Kendall tightly.

The tight hold James had on Kendall only brought Kendall closer to his own orgasm. He couldn't help but finish inside of James, as he wasn't thinking properly. Kendall moaned and trembled. He held onto James and came deep into the gorgeous brunets asshole.

The both of them panted hard. Then Kendall looked over the edge of the bed and scoffed. "Did you really think that thing looked like me?" He asked with a huff. James blushed and cleared his throat.

"lol wot."


End file.
